From What I've Become
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: The jewel is completed and the world is a rest. But what happens when a jealous wind demon claims a certain pure miko took something from her?
1. Chapter 1

1I had been here for what seemed like a thousand years, but I knew it was only a few. The shards grew less and less spread out and then it was only the shards in Kouga, Kohaku, and Naraku. I hadn't given it much thought to what I was going to do after we completed the Jewel and wished Kohaku back. It's a selfless wish, I know.

Sango needed her little brother back though. I suppose it was for the best because now they live in Kaede 's village. Miroku lost his curse and ended up marrying Sango.

No surprise there. I smirk at my forwardness. Before we laid Kikyou to rest, she laid a spell upon me, for what reason I do not know. It wasn't a bad spell, at least to me it isn't.

I am now a Dog Demon. Funny isn't it? My markings are all there. Even the kawii little moon. It seemed to go well with my attitude. My hair remained black but it is now enhanced with some blue streaks. My eyes turned into a gold.

It matched my Kimono's perfectly. I decided to stay in the Feudal Era for I would live to see my family again. I'll keep myself out of harms way, after all, I was an ace in history.

Maybe I can change the world around a little bit to where as demons and humans coexists. I 'keh' at that in Inuyasha 's style of brushing things off. I still loved humans and all, but they never got it. Sango and Miroku along with the villagers were the only humans to understand that I mean no harm. I'm actually a pretty nice girl you know?

I huffed and crossed my arms. But 'they just can't trust a demon' I say mocking them in the same tone I use when a bitch is getting on my nerves.

Unfortunately, I found out that Bitch in Inu was a very respectable name. I suppose that's what we are though right? Female dogs in heat? I 'keh' again at the chauvinism of these Inu Men. There's no way that I, Kagome, would be pushed around like I was a man's slave.

Oh no. I'll put up a fight. I loved Inuyasha and all, I really did, but I just didn't think he loved me. When he asked me to become his mate, I kindly declined, Although I wanted the plead yes to the heavens. I kept my head high after apologizing and walked off lightly.

I seemed to have acquired the grace of Sesshomaru, the mental abilities of a genius, and the power of a transformed dog demon. In Kikyou 's stupidity, she forgot to take away my miko powers, Which I was and still am thankful for.

The demon and miko self healing powers really come in handy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I regenerated faster than naraku would have at full strength.

I know I'm being a little arrogant, but it's in my blood right? I smirked. Inuyasha found a lovely mate. She was nice and generous, and I got along with her easily. I was glad Inuyasha moved on from Kikyou, but the empty feeling still resides in my very bones.

I suppose that my idea of love is romantic strolls on a beach, someone knowing the exact detail of what I like, how I like it, and when it should be done. I'm too picky right? I thought so. But who wouldn't want to grace This Kagome with that? Oh great, here I am talking like Sesshomaru, I better stop that before I get an icicle shoved up my ass.

I snickered. Speaking of Sesshomaru, He still had Rin, jaken, and Ah and Un. I still don't understand why he asked me to live at his castle.

I accepted his proposition. Although I didn't want to leave Sango behind, He assured me I would be able to visit her any time I pleased, which I was thankful for because she's like a perfect sister. The kind of sister that can read your thoughts, and emotions without you even having to speak a word.

"Kagome." I heard someone say. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." I said, brushing him off. I want to go back to the story!!! "You will address this Sesshomaru as Lord Sesshomaru, Do you understand?" he said, giving me the cold glare he always does. "Yes _Lord Sesshomaru._" I said sarcastically.

I bowed several times and asked him if I needed to get him anything before I walked out the door. He growled but let it slip. "And Mikodemon" I heard him say from inside the door. "Refrain from talking to yourself." "FINE" I said stomping off, besides, I was talking to you guys.. Wasn't I? Oh well. I go down to the table and sit in my designated spot. I really don't know why I sit at the right of Sesshomaru.

I moved in with him a month ago, I guess I haven't given it much thought. The only person that's suppose to sit on the left and right of the lord is the children and mate. OH MY KAMI Mate?!?! I jump up and look at him. Glaring. "I see what you're trying to do now!! You want to mate with me." Sesshomaru let a smirk graze his lips. Oh how I so much wanted to smack that smirk off his face. "I would do no such thing, You are still a nigein in my books." He said, brushing me off.

"Lord Sesshomaru.. Do you not like Rin because she is human?" Rin asked the demon sitting to her right. "No Rin, You are my little girl. I could never hate you." he said, He leaned over and ruffled her hair. I watched. Sesshomaru doesn't show that kind of emotion to anyone. And obviously since I seen it, he must be really pissed off. But to my surprise, he continued to act like I wasn't even there. I heard a very loud thud at the door. I suspected it was that damned door knocker of his, it took 2 hands to use it Sesshomaru motioned for a servant to get the door before I could get up.

We sat at the table, waiting for our guest to enter the dining room. Wait.. Our guest? It was his house, not mine, I have no guests. I turned my head away for a second, to grab a bit more food from my plate. I back to find Kagura in the doorway. I look to Sesshomaru. He looked somehow displeased of her presence. "Hi Kagura" I chirped happily, the kind of fake happy that makes me sick now.

I brushed off the feeling before it started messing with the food I recently engulfed. She nodded my way. She was never much on talking to me. She graced her way to Sesshomaru and tried to sit on his lap. He growled lowly. I too began growling, why? I do not know. Sesshomaru noticed this and looked at me shocked before turning back to Kagura. "Oh Sesshy-babe.. I need a favor!" Kagura shrieked.

Gods how I hated her voice. The kind of nails on a chalkboard voice. I quickly regained my composure before anyone noticed, or so I hoped. Rin giggled and I knew she saw so I turned her way and winked.

She felt the same as me, she didn't really like Kagura, she suspected that she wanted Lord Sesshomaru as a mate and she told me not to let her. Which I would do anyways. Again, I do not know why. "What is it Kagura?" Letting his annoyed emotion show through the cold mask he put up so very often, you'd think he'd never took it off.

"I need a Mate." she said. I really growled at that. "How Dare You, come in _my_ castle and talk to _my _lord like that, he is too worthy for the likes of_ you_." I spat. Rin was laughing now and sesshomaru looked utterly shocked. I don't know what came over me, I guess it's just from the food. Kagura turned her snaky eyes to me. "You still have this _thing_ in _your_ castle Sesshomaru?" She stressed the word Thing and You. It made me sick. "_She _is not a thing, you on the other hand.. Are. I cannot help you with your favor, go find a reincarnation of Naraku or something. You two go well together." He said, pushing her off him.

I smirked triumphantly. I laughed evilly in my mind. I showed Kagura to the door before shouting in her face "He's mine Whore!" and slamming the door in her face. God that felt good. I walked back into the dinning room. Rin had regained herself before I left so she was now back to eating. Sesshomaru on the other hand had a certain glint in his eyes that made me wonder what he was going to be up to.

Sesshomaru 's P.O.V.

I was about to return eating when I heard kagome yell "He's mine whore!" I smiled in my head. I like the mikodemon, I'll give her that. But this Sesshomaru refuses to share his feelings first. I watch as she comes back into the room. I know she sees the tint in my eyes. Yes. I do have a good plan. She will tell me her feelings towards this Sesshomaru before the end of the week. She's a rebellious thing, an entertaining sight for this old castle.

It was beginning to get boring here without some entertainment, she proved to be just that. Not like that is my only reason for bringing her here. No, Oh no. She was a demon, therefore now I could finally have her. I liked her as a human, but this was so much better.

I would never have been able to have her as a mate if she were human, I wouldn't allow myself. I thought Inuyasha 's ex would be a problem, but she actually ended up helping me. "Sesshomaru." I was snapped out of my thoughts as the girl stood before me, waving her hands in front of my face. "Lord." I growl. I know she'll never learn completely, but it's fun watching her get mad.

He smirked to himself. I watched as she was about to rant on about how she can never be taught into doing something she thought was pointless. "You will need to say lord and lady when I present you." I said, smirking. Yes. I would leave her in curiosity of what I'm presenting her as. Lord of the West, of course.

But she won't know that until the night of the Youkai Ball. Until then, I have all week to make her fall for this Sesshomaru. Hard and fast. I leave Kagome while she proceeds to whine about what I'm presenting her as. I let out a low chuckle. She wouldn't get it out of me.

Kagome 's P.O.V.

Why the nerve of that .. Ugh, there's no use fighting it. Sesshomaru won't tell me, I know he won't. I finish eating and excuse myself from the table. I walk up to the indoor spring and take a nice hot bath. I do miss the baths in my time but these are good too. I pick up my hand from the water and let it drip off my claws.

I let a little bit of my poison drip into the water. Sometimes I like to bathe in my poison. It's a nice scent. It doesn't smell of decay, but of some scent I can't place. I sigh and shake my head. It doesn't matter I suppose. I get done bathing go into my room. I see my old pajama's repaired and laying on my bed. I smiled and rushed to put them on. I twirled my finger and wind quickly came and dried my hair. That was a nice and handy tool to have.

I remember the first time I ever used it. I blew Inuyasha right into a tree. I snickered. I suddenly felt sad. I miss my friends a lot, but I can't go back, for we're having a ball at the end of the week. "I should ask sesshomaru in the morning if they can come to the ball." I mumble into the darkness. I hear light movement. I turn around sharply, claws dripping. Sesshomaru chuckled a cold chuckle and smirked as he came out of the darkness.

"That's funny Mikodemon. Very amusing." he said, still smirking. "One of these days I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face." I said. "If you do not wish your friends to come to the ball, then do so now." he said, still that damned smirk never faulting. I sigh defeat. Nope. It's not over yet. He let his smirk grow into a full blown smile.

"Good, Mikodemon, Now rest, tomorrow holds many surprises." he said before reaching the door. I stop him. "Ka-gom-e! Listen to me for cripes sakes" I shouted. He mearly smirked again and shut the door behind him. I could see that unknown look in his eye again. Something will defiantly be up tomorrow. I can feel it. I roll into bed and try to get some sleep. Just before I daze off, I remember changing into the pajama's.

Oh god, was he in here? I felt my face grow hot. "SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUU" I shout. I hear a snort from the other end of the hall.

Sesshomaru 's P.O.V.

So she remembers now? Yes. I was there when she was getting dressed. I couldn't help it. Her scent was alluring. I had to look. I do not regret what I did. For a Lord regrets nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

1"Kagome." I said softly. I crept into her room and hoovered above her. She was a heavy sleeper. That will come in handy. I smirked at the uses that would bring me. No time to be thinking about that though. I called her name again and then placed a kiss on her lips. She woke up with a jolt. I smirked.

Obviously she didn't like that because she looked as though she wanted to slice me up into little pieces and feed me to the dog guards outside her window. I laughed to my self a little. She huffed and mumbled something about over bearing dog demons.

That made me smile. For some reason this girl had me smiling like a fool most of the time I am around her now. "We must prepare for today's activities. Put on a Kimono you can move around easily in." I said to her. She looked at me surprised but then I dismissed her look and she huffed something about icicles shoved up peoples asses. This almost made him growl but he refrained.

Kagome 's P.O.V.

I wonder what this nice pompous ass ... wait, what? Did I just say his ass was nice? Okay Kagome, going crazy here. What's that? I'm already talking to myself? Well.. Shut up you! Anyways, I wonder what he has in store for me... Probably cleaning the floors. "WELL?!" I shouted at him. He didn't expect me to dress in front of him did he? "I said dress Kagome." she gasped. He used my name.

I liked the way it rolled off his tongue and voice. I shivered. It's not cold. Damn, I must be falling for him. I Mentally sigh and proceed to walk into the bathroom to take a bath and prepare for todays 'activities' I mimicked the way he said activities in my head. He had some nerve waking me up by.. Kissing me.. Wow, he kissed me.

I didn't even notice. I placed 2 fingers across my lips and stood a few minutes, dazed. I felt 2 arms snake around me and was about to yell when Sesshomaru whispered "You'll get many more kisses like that in the future Koi." And with that, he released his grip and disappeared. Kagome checked every inch of the bathroom to make sure he was gone.

I jumped into the spring and relaxed. I washed my hair with the poison, as I finished I heard a slight clawing at the door. I put a towel on and went to unlock the door. I found Sesshomaru in his puppy form clawing at the door. "You silly lord." I said, smirking at the puppy with big golden eyes. "AWWWW YOU'RE SO KAWII!!!" I squealed. Sesshomaru ducked his head and put his paws over his ears. I picked him up and pulled him into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Hum, I should be in puppy form more often. I smirked at my audacity, she must have seen because she put me down and went to go get dressed. I turned back into my normal form and watch her dress. She had some kind of.. Irresistible scent to her.

I just can't explain it. Maybe it had something to do with the poison she uses. That must be it. She gets dressed and then asks me where we are off to. I smirk. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Not my fault. I pout in my head. I take her hand and lead her down the steps. We eat breakfast. I tell rin to listen to Jaken and she shook her head trying to seem as innocent as possible.. It didn't work.

I laughed whole heartedly and Rin looked up at me like I had been switched with an alehian or whatever those things are called that Kagome talked about. "Rin, Do not be afraid of this Sesshomaru. I should have let myself feel like this a long time ago." I said to her, she looked up at me and smiled.

It reassured me, which was something I greatly needed. Rin pulled on my sleeve, she wanted to tell me something that Kagome couldn't hear. "I want Kagome to be my Okaa-San." she said. I smiled. I whispered something in her ear. "Well, I want her to be my mate. What do you think?" I pulled back and saw her grin, full force.

We set off for what I had planned for us. It wasn't much. Just a few little things. The first was going to see her friends. I pulled her up into the sky, on my cloud of course. I didn't need to jump around like that silly Inuyasha. Kagome gripped my haori tight.

I suspected she was afraid of heights so I put my arm around her and hugged her to my person slightly. She looked up at me with those big golden orbs and I knew my heart melted right then and there. I pulled her up to me and kissed her.

At first she was shocked, but then began to wrap her arms around me and kiss back. She bit my bottom lip which urged me to do the same to her. She stopped the kissing to ask me why Rin smiled like she had back there. "You'll find out soon enough my Koi." I said. I hope she didn't get suspicious. As much as I liked the kissing, I was trying to keep her busy so she wouldn't see where we were going.

It was a surprise after all. I pulled her head to my chest and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and that's the way we stayed until we landed. I put my hands over Kagome's eyes and ushered her friends to stand in front of her. When I removed my hands. She smiled, turned and kissed me. Which pretty much shocked my half bother but I gave him a growl only he could hear and he got the message loud and clear.

Kagome 's P.O.V.

I hugged each of my friends tightly, I made miroku put his hands to his side though. She tried to protest saying he wouldn't try anything especially when he was married to my sister figure. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Sango knew better too. "Well, I suppose me and Sesshomaru are dating now." I said to them all.

A wave of shock and relief flooded off of the group in front of me. I knew that Inuyasha was the one shocked. The rest were relieved. "Hey.." I said suspiciously, "Where's Shippou and Kirara.." "They're playing tag." Sango said to me.

"He's missed you, you know." she said. "I know." I plan to take him with me once we leave. I just hope he wants to go. I think he and Rin would be perfect for each other. They met before, but I just don't know. He might not even remember her. She looks a lot like me, maybe he'll like her for that also. He was always fond of my looks.


	3. Chapter 3

1We walked around and talked a little bit. I was surprised to say that he actually had genuine interest in me, which I was grateful for. I liked the attention, I really did. I hoped to find out what it was that made Sesshomaru so cold, but I guess I wasn't at that point yet because when I asked about his past, he seemed hesitant, only talking about his duties when he was little and his father. He didn't really talk about his mother.

I guess in a sense I can understand him. We turned to walk back to the village when we heard screams from a girl. We rushed to where the screams were coming from to find a little girl, no bigger then the age of 3. She was being attacked by a bird demon. I hit it with some new powers she didn't even know she had. I summoned my bow and arrow and hit the demon head on. It disappeared. I smiled at Sesshomaru who didn't even need to do anything.

I walked over to the little frightened girl and asked her for her name. "My name is Kitsumi.." the little girl said, hesitantly. "Well, my name is Kagome, and that over there is Sesshomaru." I pointed. Her eyes got wide "The Lord and Lady?" I smiled and walked closer to her. I slowly picked her up and told her it would be fine.

"You're a demon aren't you?" she said slowly. She must have just learned to speak in complete sentences. SOOOOOO KAWII!!! "Yes I am." I say, smiling down at her. She radiates fear before settling back down to a calming aura when I started humming to her. She was a very cute girl. She had blond hair and green eyes.

It was pulled up in all sorts of piggy tails. It looked like she did it herself. "Where's your parents Kitsumi?" I asked her. Her aura saddened and I immediately knew what happened to them. "Oh, you poor child." I said hugging her close to me. I looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. Hopefully he got the message. He did, he nodded his head and smiled at me.

He knew my liking to kids and the more the merrier for me. "How would you like to live with us Kitsumi? The Lord and Lady of these lands?" Kitsumi shook her head vigorously, letting a perfect smile play out on her face. "Good then." I said to her. "Do you have any siblings?" "No, mommy and daddy couldn't have any more kids. I happened by luck." she said smiling triumphantly. "Well then, I guess then you'll just have to get used to having 2 other siblings." I said, whistling after. I was waiting for her to cheer.

"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" she said. I winced a little. My ears are sensitive you know!?! We got back to the village and showed the group the little girl that was nearly killed. All of them loved her. She seemed to fit right in with Shippou. "Hey Shippou." I called to him. "Yes Okaa-San?" he said, hoping over to me. "Well, do you want to come live with me in the castle?" I said.

His eyes got bright and he smiled. "I'd love to Kagome!" He said. He latched himself onto my shoulder and we all waved goodbye before heading back to the camp. Sesshomaru held me close and hugged me.

We arrived at the castle and I showed Kitsumi to her room along with Shippou and I introduced Rin to the two. Luckily Rin remembered Shippou and he did the same. It was nice to see them all playing together. Sesshomaru walked up in the gardens with us and hugged me from behind.

Sesshomaru 's P.O.V.

I watched her as she watched the children play. She really does like children. Which is of course a very good thing for me. I smiled in my head a toothy grin. I walked up behind her and gave her a hug. She seemed surprised at first but then leaned into my chest. "Koi," I said. "Did you like today?" I said, wanting to know her answer.

"I loved it!" she said "Thank you for taking me to my friends, I missed them so much. They agreed to come to the ball and I gave Sango some money for a good Kimono, I hope that was alright." she said. I gruffly said yes and watched the children play like she was. It was calming and cute to watch them play at the same time.. Wait.. Did this Sesshomaru just say the word Cute? Grr..

I told them it was almost time for dinner and they all rushed into the house. Kagome and I walked back holding hands. It was nice. We arrived at the dining table and I showed the children where to sit. I pulled out the chair for my Koi and then I sat in my own seat.

The food came shortly after. I ate while listening to Rin get acquainted with Kitsumi and Shippou pout about being ignored. Kagome told him he could move his plate and sit by her so she could talk to him.

He happily complied and jumped under the table after getting his food near her. The girls laughed at his silliness, along with Kagome. She talked to him about what she had done while she was away and he did the same. He told an interesting story about how he killed a demon 2 times bigger than he is. That made me chuckle.

We all retired for the night and I escorted Kagome to her room. She smiled before saying thank you and goodnight. I said the same and left after she shut the door. I opened my bedroom doors to the end of the hall. My bed isn't all that great... Okay, so I could fit my Dog form in here.. Is that so bad? It is..? Hmpf. Well whatever then. The sheets were red satin and gold trim. The pillows were white.

I took off my top and proceeded to sleep. Today was a long and eventful day. After all, I just got a new Child. I snuggled up to Kagome...Wait.. Kagome? She was supposed to be in her bed. "Uh.. Hi." she said hesitantly. I smiled. "What would you be doing by gracing this Sesshomaru 's bed?" I said smirking.

"I thought I heard something move in my room." she said quietly. I shrugged it off and cuddled next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I waited until she fell asleep before I let sleep consume myself.

With Kagura

"So, Do we have it all planned then?" Kagura said, walking up to the Northern Lord. "Yes, everything will be in order." He said arrogantly. "Good." she said. "I want her dead. I want what was mine back." she said before turning and walking out the door.

The Northern Lord smirked. If only she knew he planned to kill the Western Lord. He wanted those lands for himself. Kagura would just do the honor of getting rid of his soon to be mate. "Lord." someone called. He turned to see a pink toad before him. God, Sesshomaru 's toad was bad, but this is just fugly. "What." he said. "I have news, you are requested at the Youkai ball."

He smirked. "Good Jackie." he took the papers from her hand before she bowed and rushed off.


	4. Surprise, Surpise

1Kagome 's P.O.V.

I woke up from my light slumber looked towards the window. The sun was just rising. I smiled as a walked towards the balcony and watched the sun rise. She smelt it. It was her. She was back, how dare she even come back and show her face around here again. I run downstairs but before I get to the door, I smell her inside the house. I turn and follow the scent to the study. "Sesshomaru.." I hear her say. He's in there with her??!!? What the hell is he doing?!?! I don't smell him but I guess that's because this whole house smells like him and Rin. "Kag-kagura.. Mm.." I hear HIM! Say.

Oh god, he's in for it now. I burst open the door. Sesshomaru was leaned against his desk with Kagura on top of it. I backed away from the door.. Sesshomaru just looked at me. He turned and went back to Kagura. I went into shippou and Kitsumi 's room. "c'mon Kids, you have to get up for momma." I say. They wake up, groggy eyed and half awake.

I try not to cry as I grab some clothes for them both. I go into Rin 's room and whisper a goodbye and hum something to her before I kiss her on the forehead and run out. I pick up Shippou and Kitsumi.

I wrote a quick note before going downstairs. We walk out the door and I spit on the front door. Shippou looked at me strangely, I dismissed his look and went off towards the village I love. I knew I would be safe there. I reached the village not long after the fun was high in the sky. I knew it must have been around 12 so Miroku and Sango would be up.

I told the 2 kids to go annoy uncle Yasha and I walk to Sango's hut. As I'm about to walk in, she comes out. She knows the look on my face. The look that I had every time Inuyasha broke my heart. "That Bastard." were the only 2 words Sango said before pulling me into a hug. I finally released my tears.

With Sesshomaru (His P.O.V.)

I wake up not long after the sun hit my face. I go down stairs and wait for breakfast. I notice I'm the first one at the table. Kagome wasn't in my arms when I woke up so I suppose she went back to her own room sometime after I fell asleep. Rin came down the stairs, sleepy. I sit for nearly 30 minutes before I finally decided to go up to her room.

Something was not right. I knock on her door. No response. I repeat my actions. Still nothing. I open the door to find the room as it was before she arrived. I found a note laying on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_Bastard:_

_I've taken my kids and left. I guess Kagura can do better than me anyways. Tell rin I will miss her. Good luck and I hope you get everything you've ever wanted with Kagura. For you won't be able to find me for a long, long time. _

_The only person to love you like I do,_

_Kagome_

I read the note over and over. Why does she think I have something with Kagura? And even worse, Why did she leave? Ugh. This Sesshomaru 's head hurts. I walk back down to the dining room and inform Rin of Kagome 's leaving.

She cried and begs me to bring her back. "Only if I could.. Only if I could." I say to her, she runs over to me and buries her head in my robes while she cries. I wish I could make her stop. Kagura 's obviously said something to her, and I'll find out what.

With Kagura

"Heh" she said 'so my plans worked? Well if I didn't know any better, I would say that couldn't have gone more perfect.' She turns to inform the lord about what happened. She tells the lord what has happened and he laughs a cold laugh that reminded her of Naraku.

The northern lord dismissed her and she went ridding off on her feather to meet Sesshomaru. Her work was done. Once she was gone the northern lord pulled out the plans to kill Sesshomaru. He'd even kill Kagura if she got in his way, which he knew she would.

Kagome

I've been crying for a bout an hour now. I don't know why, nothing happened. It's actually quite annoying to cry over nothing. Believe me. I'm doing it now. Of course I can't help but feel it is over something. But I couldn't have loved the ice lord, could I?

I mean he's just a simple demon with long white hair the flows in the wind, bright gold eyes that capture every emotion known to demon and human alike.. A body that any weight lifter would die for.. A personality what was entertaining to say the least. Aw, who the hell am I kidding? I love him. This realization made me sob worse.

Sango keeps talking to me but I'm only getting bits and pieces of what she says, I keep repeating what I saw in my head over and over. I thought this time would be different. I thought I could love without having someone break me! " I thought things would be different this time Sango.. Why can't I be in love?" I asked, trying to suck up the remainder of my tears. Sango shook her head at me. "I don't know Kagome, I don't know." after she said that, Kitsumi and Shippou ran up to me. I tried to hide my tears and give them a big smile. They didn't buy it. "Mommy, why are you crying?" they both asked.

I looked at them. I started to cry again, pulling them into my embrace. It wasn't supposed to be like this dammit! "Mommy is just going through some things." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"Why did we have to leave Lord Sesshomaru 's castle?" Kitsumi asked. "Well, we weren't wanted there anymore kids.." I said regretfully. "I'm sorry." I said slowly. They looked sad, but far from crying. I told the kids to go play with Inuyasha 's son. "Sango.. I'm going to go home." I said. Sango looked at me before looking sad.

"Kagome.. I'll never get to see you again.." she said. This wasn't true. "You will." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. I told her to fetch Miroku and she came out 5 minutes later with the tired monk in her arm. "What is it kagome?" he asked. "You know the spell Kikyou used on me?" I asked them.

"Yes, she was the only one to know of it, was she not?" he said. "No, actually Kaede knew it also, she told it to me before she died... if you want, I can make you 2 into demons so you can see me in the future." the two looked at me like I had gone crazy before they nodded their head in agreement. I smiled at them.

I went to go round up the children and get ready for them to come to the future with me. "You two ready?" I called to them. They both nodded. I said something they didn't understand "Donner la malédiction de vie et la mort à ces deux humains et accorde sur eux demoic ablilites qui aucune autre créature dans ce monde ou le peut posséder après." I had to say it in french because that was the way it was passed down to me.

I watched as a pink light circled around them. Sango appeared first. She had black ears on the top of her head and fangs that poked over her lips. She had pink streaks in her hair and the famous crescent moon. Miroku appeared after. He had longer black hair, it came down to around his back and had the same fangs coming over his lips.

He also had the crescent moon but it was a different color. When the transformation stopped, I ran over to Sango and started rubbing her ears. "OH MY GOD, SO KAWII!!!" I screamed. They both winced but laughed. Sango turned around to show me how her transformation went. SHE HAD A TAIL!! Why didn't I get a tail?!

I tapped myself on the head and a tail popped out. It was black "KAWWIIII!!!" I shouted again. Miroku ended up on the floor laughing. "Listen you two, those history books in there, keep them with you, you'll need them. Get everyone you can and take them out of harms way. The humans will hunt you and kill you, you don't have to go anywhere now, but look at those dates. Keep them in your head. Make sure when it happens, you aren't there." I said, making sure they listened. When they nodded, I said bye to Inuyasha and grabbed the kids and hopped into the well.


	5. After

1It has been 5 years since I jumped into the well with my kids. I know that stupid Lord Sesshomaru will catch up with me eventually, but I have nothing to worry about for now. I need to find Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha soon, those crazy things hid well, but I think I know where they went. I walked down the street, coming back from school.

I was accepted as a demon, because from what I can tell, Sango and miroku altered the past a little bit. Not anything major like world wars or anything, but just the people. I pick up the children from school and I tell them were off to finally go find Inuyasha and the gang. They cheered. I know exactly where those crazy things are. Inuyasha was a major owner of a corporation now, Sango and Miroku were his co's.

We pulled up to the headquarters of the corp. and went in the door I heard a secretary call to me "Miss, you're not allowed to go in there." I stop and glare at her. She was a fox demon. "Tell Inuyasha an old old friend is here to see him." She looked at me oddly before replying to my command. After a few moments the door burst open and there stood my old friends.

"KAGOME!" they all shout at me. I laugh as they tackle me to the ground. The kids get out of the way at the last minute. We all laugh as we get up. "So, how was life?" I said to them. They told me about all they went through and then thanked me for leaving those history books behind. I knew they would come in handy.

I was being smug.. But so what? They walked over to the kids. They looked up at the group before them, astonished. "Auntie Sango!" Kitsumi shouted. Shippou also hugged her. Miroku tapped his foot and waited for his hugs. He got them soon enough. "It's nice to see you again Kagome." I heard Inuyasha say.

I look up at him from staring at the kids. He had a look in his eye I couldn't really place. I smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too, Inuyasha." I walked to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "Yo-you've changed." I said, soft of hesitantly, he was always afraid to touch me before. "I have." he stated simply.

He whispered into my ear "I've missed you Kagome, more than you know." I pull back and look at him. Love. That was the emotion I saw into his eyes. "Wh-where's Ishioki?" I said. He looked at me before a tint of sadness washed over him. "Sesshomaru attack.." I gasped. "What happened..?" "Sesshomaru came looking for you about 2 weeks after you left saying that Kagura was a liar or something along those lines and when I tried to stand up to him, he grabbed her by the throat and broke her neck saying I never understood love, so I shouldn't even have someone that loved me."

He brushed it off and looked back up at me. I felt a tinge of regret for leaving. "So, where is Sesshomaru now?" I ask, already knowing the answer. "He is around, about 50 years after you left, he tried it out with Kagura, it didn't work, surprising Ne?" he said. I giggled a bit, feeling a tinge of pain. Inuyasha sensed this and stopped laughing. "Don't worry Kagome, we're here for you." He said. He hugged me again. It felt nice.

Wait, did I just say hugging someone who broke my heart felt nice?? No, couldn't have been. "So, where are you all living now?" I asked them. "We've been all over the place, but we're recently living in the big mansion on the other end of town."

Miroku answered. I smiled at him. "Well you all did quite well for yourselves." I said as a matter of factly. Sango was talking with the kids, trying to keep them busy. "We have. But not as well as we should have." Inuyasha said.

Sango stopped talking to the children and said "Yeah, Kagome, we've all missed you a lot." She said. Inuyasha blushed, it was something he hadn't done in a while obviously. "You guys have a room ready for me and the kids?" I ask.

They all nodded. I smiled at them. "Kanna, we're leaving for the day, if any companies call, don't send them to our phones, just tell them we'll get back to them." Sango said. She pulled my arms and we all walked to the elevator. "Get in" Inuyasha said. I looked at him before I stepped on it with the kids.

He put in a key in the elevator and it took us to a garage. There were lots of different cars. He pointed to the mini van and we all piled in. I sat in front while Inuyasha drove and Sango and miroku sat in the very back, the kids sat in the middle.

"Off to home" I say to the kids, they squeal in delight. I look over at Inuyasha and he smiled at me. God how I missed that smile. We arrived at the mansion not long after we left. "Alright you little squirts, get out and I'll show you guys to your rooms."

Inuyasha said to us as we got out of the car.We shook our heads and proceeded to walk inside. It was pretty, I'll give it that. It will take me some time getting used to it. Inuyasha walked closely to me and whispered "This used to be Sesshomaru's castle so you shouldn't have to get used to it." I looked at him as though someone had killed me.

"Don't worry, he doesn't live here anymore, and he never will." he said reassuringly to me. We arrived at Kitsumi's room. She went inside with Shippou and Miroku and Sango left then, saying that they had to go clean the kitchen.

I wonder why they have to do that, I mean after all their rich, they have maids and butlers. Inuyasha came to 2 large doors. "This is where you'll sleep." I don't know why, but something in his voice said I wasn't the only once that slept there.

"With me of course." he said before shutting the door behind us. I chose that time to find out if my Sit still worked. It did. After he regained himself, I did agree to sleeping in there with him, I don''t know why though.. I wonder where Sesshomaru is, I don't miss him or anything, I just wonder how he's doing now that Rin 's gone. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

1"What do you mean Rin's still alive?" I asked Inuyasha. I really doubt Rin, a_ human girl_, Rin could live for about oh 1000 years? That's utterly ridiculous. I sigh. "Sesshomaru put a spell on her, she will even outlive us.. But it will be long and lonely." I thought about this for a minute. "Where is Sesshomaru? I noticed in one of my history books that Sesshomaru was no longer the lord of the West. I heard a demon named Irokiko over threw him. In the books it says that Sesshomaru didn't even give up a fight." I say asking them.

Sango chose to speak this time. "Uh.. Kagome, The thing you saw that night... It was an illusion by Kagura.. She um.. Made it seem like they did something." She said, regretfully. I sit back in my chair for a moment.. How could I have been so naive? "He.. He came looking for me, Inuyasha?" He nodded. "Did he say anything besides what you told me yesterday?" He shook his head.

Inuyasha 's P.O.V.

I remember the night Sesshomaru came as clear as day.

Flashback

"_Sesshomaru! Stop this maddness!!" Miroku shouted. I looked over at him. He was trying to hold off Sesshomaru as long as he could. "Hey icicle ass_, go_ back to your castle. Kagome's not here, you fucking cheater!! She left you because you fucked Kagura!" I shouted at him. He turned my way. I gulped. Sesshomaru is kind of big, you know? _

"_Hanyou. I would do no such thing as have that woman disgrace This Sesshomaru. Kagura put up an illusion. She lied to us all." I took in his words, they were cold and held no lies. I looked at him. He was raging and jealous. "Inuyasha! Don't hurt him!" I heard Ishioki say to me. I turned her way and as I was about to look back, I saw Sesshomaru race up to her and snap her neck. "Inuyasha, You did nothing to stop my love, So now I'll do nothing to stop your love from dying, I loved her, now watch your love die like mine did inside my heart." _

_I tried to stop him, but it was too late. I didn't even stop him as he walked off. I didn't yell out at him as he ascended into the air. I didn't cry over her when she died._

End Flashback

I mentally shudder. Kagome should never have to know Sesshomaru loved her. It wouldn't be right. Maybe I can get her for myself. Maybe I can show her how much I love her. I was only joking last night that she had to sleep in my room.

But she took it seriously. And hey, it's not like we did anything, in fact, she made me sleep in the floor. I mentally pout. I should have slept on the bed, it was mine after all! Oh well. "The only thing he said was that Kagura was a liar. Nothing more, nothing less." I tell her. I don't want her to hurt anymore.

I don't want her to feel bad. I looked at her. She looked like she was deep in thinking, I waited for her to speak. It took around 3 minutes for her to come back from her thoughts. "Well, what's done is done. Does he have any of your company shares?" she asked. "Yeah, Do you think I'd leave my brother out of my wealth? I may have hated that bastard, but I don't now. I suppose you could say 'were cool'." I tell her.

I'm not going to let her go around him anyways, might as well let her think what she wants. I hope Sesshomaru doesn't come looking for he though. I love her so much and I've waited too long to see her go back to him.

"So, how did you all adapt so well? And Sango, you look lovely, did you get added looks with the years I haven't seen you?" Kagome said, she giggled at the last part. I smiled. Her laugh was something I missed so much. "So, Yasha," Shippou said. He looked to be about 11 now, so did Kitsumi. They both are growing up very well under Kagome 's care.

I hope to make them a good father one day. "YASHA!" He shouted. I was snapped from my thoughts. "Yea, squirt?" I say. "Got any good games I could beat you at?" He said smirking. I smile back at him. Yes, he's gained Kagome 's cockiness. "Hell yah, I'll race you upstairs!" I shout at him. We run up the steps and land in my entertainment room. "Woah.." Shippou says as we land in the extra extra large bean bag chair. "Nice game room Yasha." he said to me, The room had an extra large plasma flatscreen and a large stereo system. "Yah, I suppose." I said. It was nice, but for some reason, I still liked the hiking and camping out.

With Kagome (Her P.O.V.)

"Okay Sango, let's go shopping!" I say to her. She smiles at me. I smile back. We go upstairs and tell the boys we'll be out for a bit, shopping. We go back downstairs and Sango grabbed one of the many sets of keys on the key holder and hit the auto button on it.

A jet black mustang with red racing stripes started up. "This.. This is my baby." She tells me. I laugh. "It's nice." I say to her, admiring the work on it. We jump in and drive to the mall. On the way there, we chat for a little bit. I think of something, why hasn't Miroku and Sango had children? "Sango.. Why haven't you had children?" I ask her.

She looks at me, turning away from the road. "Because, I wanted the children to know my best friend." she said simply. I smile at her, she turns back to the road and we land at the mall in a matter of minutes. We lock up her tang and head into the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

1Next Day (Kag 's P.O.V.)

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha shouted through the house. We all ended up the in kitchen. I look at him before he begins talking. "I thought it would be a cool idea to go camping. Whatcha think?" he asks us. I immediately shake my head yes. I haven't been camping in 4 years. I missed it.

I look at Sango, she looks my way before agreeing and Miroku was the last to agree. In 2 hours we had everything packed and we piled into Yasha 's fully loaded Tacoma and headed off. We drove for about 3 hours into a lush green area that reminded me so much of the forest outside of Sesshomaru's old castle.

They were gone now.. But it was nice to be reminded of them. Again I sat in the front. Kitsumi sat in the middle of us and Shippou sat in the back with miroku and Sango, I told them we'd switch out so I wasn't choosing favorites. I'm not. But having a little girl is the best thing ever.

He ends up going off the road and making his own trail. I clutch onto the handle above my head. Things like this have always scared me. I wait until he stopped and then I jump out and almost kiss the ground. He's a damned reckless driver. Inuyasha looks my way before laughing at my attitude towards his driving.

"Okay, well do you want tents or open air?" he asks. I missed the open air but it just wasn't the same from back then. "Tents are good." I say. He looks at me questioningly before shrugging it off and setting up the tents. Miroku helped him while Sango and I go and get firewood.

"Sango.." I say hesitantly, I don't know how to assess this question. "Yeah Kagome?" she asks me. "Should Inuyasha and I try again..?" her eyes light up before realizing she must have been trying to hide her joy. "Yes.." she said before she coughed. We both laughed.

"There's a good stick." she said pointing. I pick it up and break it into 5 pieces (it's a big stick . ) we get about 30 pieces of wood and head back to camp. Inuyasha and Miroku were cooking when we got back. I smile.

"So Inuyasha finally cooks huh?" I say smirking at him. "Hey! I knew how to cook when you first met me.. I-I just chose not to, yah, that's it!" we all laughed. There were 3 tents set up. "I guess I'm gonna be sleeping with the kids?" I ask. "Kids already have 2 people in the tent. Miroku and Sango are sharing that one over there and that one's mine." he said, pointing to a red one.

"I would have figured." I say, giggling. His eyes soften. "So I guess you'll have to sleep with me." My eyes got dangerously cold. I then notice he still had the beads. They held up all these years? Well, no sense in letting them go to waste. I wait til he's away from the food before I yell out a big long "SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT BOOOOOOOOOOYYY" He crashes into the ground and almost makes a crater.

"Don't try anything will ya?" I asked him. The spell wore off and he shook his head no. "Damn things still work." I say tugging at them. As I was about to turn and walk to get my food I heard a click and a lot of little somethings falling on the ground. I turn back slowly and look. "Oh crap." I say. He smirks. "No more sitting for me." he says. We run for about 15 minutes. He grabs me and jumps on me. I laugh. He lands on top of me and I throw him off and push him down so I'm on top.

We look at our position. I blush but don't get up.

Inuyasha 's P.O.V.

Oh god she's on me. Oh god she's on me. What do I do, What do I do!!! Ugh. I look up at her. A light blush tints her cheeks, she's beautiful. She leans down closer. Oh god, is she going to kiss me? I wait for her lips to get inches from mine before I kiss her.

I pulled he down closer to me and wrap my arms around her back, trying to keep her as close to me a possible. I've waited for this for so long. Her mouth opened and I snuck my tongue in, trying to taste her. She doesn't pull back, but stops a little bit, obviously Sesshomaru never did this with Kagome or it's been a long damn time.

I inwardly smirk. He better not have touched what's mine. I growl. Kagome pulls back this time, looking at me like I didn't want this. "I-I'm sorry.." she said. I look into her eyes and she sadness. "Don't be sorry, I like it." I said. He looks at me and then blushes. "C'mon we better get back to the guys." She says.

I wait until she's up before I jump up and stand beside her. As we walked back to camp, our hands kept brushing together. I decided just to grab her hand and hold it. She smiled at me.

Kagome 's P.O.V.

We walk back to camp, hand in hand. When we come back, Sango and Miroku look at us like we just had sex. "We didn't do that you perverts." I say. Sango hit's miroku. "Damn you monk, you made me perverted." We all laugh. Dinner was fine, we brought some steaks and hamburgers. After dinner I put the kids to bed and sang to them.

When I left their tent I seen Inuyasha staring at me intently. I look at him quizzically before heading to the tent. He follows in. "Kagome.. What happened in the forest.. Wasn't a mistake was it?" I look at him before smiling. "I suppose you'll never know." I say to him.

We go to sleep not long after we talked. I couldn't seem to go to sleep, like I knew that something was missing out here. I go out of the tent and wake up the kids and tell them to come in. They silently ask why. I just smile at them. They come in the tent and lay next to me. I'm finally able to sleep, unfortunately, I didn't get to.

"Kagome.." Someone said. I walk out to find the sky black. I look around, trying to find some color somewhere. "I've missed you Kagome." they say. I scream as I'm knocked out.


	8. Chapter 8

1I wake up in an apartment. It's decorated in red and black, with white blue and gold. I immediately recognize the colors and curl up on the ... bed? That I'm laying on. As I lay my head back down, the door opens and in walks in the infamous Sesshomaru. "Hello." I say coldly as I glare at him. His eyes soften upon seeing me.

"Kagome." he states. "Plan on just keeping me here or can I go?" I say, trying to cover up my distress. "Well, my pretty little mikodemon, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I glare at him. How dare he?! He leans in closer to me before quickly jumping onto the bed and snaking his arms around my waist. "My pretty little Kagome, how I've missed your scent, your attitude, your looks and.." he says as he licks my cheek. "Your taste." I mentally shudder.

I love Inuyasha don't I? So why do I feel like I missed Sesshomaru too? UGH! This is all just getting so complicated! "Sesshomaru." I say dangerously. "Yes?" he asks quizzically while playing with the hem of my skirt. "Get your hands away from there!" I shriek. I jump away from him. He props his head up with his arm as he looks me up and down. "You haven't changed much in the 5 years you've not seen me. Of course it's been a few hundred for us hasn't it?" he asks. "There is no us and yes it has." I say, trying to test his patience.

I can't place it, but something about him has changed. "Sesshy baby." I hear a voice say. The door opens and a woman enters. She nearly pushes me out of the way to get to her 'Sesshy baby' as she put it. I mentally huff. I hope she has fun with the ass. "Yes?" he asks her. "Inuyasha is furious at your attempt to take her away, does she wish to stay with you." the woman asks. He looks up at me expecting an answer.

I stare at him before trying to word what I'm thinking. 'No damnit no!!!' "I uhm.. I don't think that would be a-" I was cut off before I could finish the sentence. "Lord Sesshomaru would very much like you to stay for us, if only for a little while. I have missed you all these long years also." the woman said. I look at her a minute before realizing who she was.

"RIN!" I shout. I practically jump over to her and hug her. She looks so nice and she has aged quite well. "How long has it been Kaggy?" she asks me. I laugh. "It's been a few hundred. How did you make it out?" I ask her. She smiles over to Sesshomaru. "Well, we made it out just fine. Poor jaken didn't get that fortunate though." she says smirking.

I raise an eyebrow at the 'lord' laying on the bed. "He got eaten." he said simply. I laugh at the seriousness in his voice that he was trying to act. Even after all these years I know his tones and his emotions. "What do you want from me lord sesshomaru?" I ask him. A rare glint entered his eyes before the cold icyness returned. "Nothing but your body." he says before jumping onto me and biting me. I fall into a very deep sleep.

I wake up in a dark room. It smells of death and decay, like this was and still is a torture cell. "Don't worry Miko, once I get through with you, there will be nothing left to torture." I hear a voice say. I peer into the darkness. "Sesshomaru! You bastard!" I shout out before the door shuts and locks.

"How the fuck to get out of here.." I mumble to myself. "You never can escape." I hear a broken down voice say. I crawl over to the voice, I try to walk but a numbness In my legs has crept up and I cannot seem to rid of it. "Who are you?" I ask into the darkness. "I'm Kagura, don't you remember?" Kagura says.

I look closer at her form. Her hair was ripped out in places and held no shine, her eyes were dull and lifeless, and her clothes were tattered and torn. "I- what happened to you Kagura? What has he done to you?" I ask, pleading for an answer. "He is not him anymore. Naraku has resided in his mind, where the lord Sesshomaru once was. He's been like this since you left. For what reasons I do not know." she says, her voice straining. It sounds as though she has screamed and begged until her voice was no longer there.

"We're going to get out of here." I say to her. She looks up at me with hope returning to her eyes."I'm sorry Kagome, I know you did not deserve to be ripped from love, like I had done you so long ago." I smile at her and she smiles in return. "Now... We need a plan, do you have anything that will work as a fan?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. I think for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket.

"Will this do?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment before accepting it. "It will not be what my winds used to be, but they will be enough." she says. "Where are we anyways.." I ask her, trying to look around in the darkness. "Well, we are in the dungeon of The Damned." she says. I look at her for a moment before remembering the old dungeon and the secrets inside of it. "Okay, easy escape then." I say to her.

I crawl over to a block in the middle of the room. I put all my weight on it and it slips down. The gate opens a little. I try to push down harder. It opens more. "Kagura, we have 5 seconds after I get off this block to get to that door." I tell her. She nods her head. "You go on, get out there and wait on me, this will only work once so if I cannot come this way I have other ways of getting to you." I tell her.

She nods her head and runs out the door. She stands outside it ,waiting on me. I can feel my leg, at least one of them. I try to stand but fall. I try again, this time I'm able to stand, but only barely. Kagura reaches in and pulls me out. She helps me walk as we make our way up the steps to the door that holds a little of our freedom. We push open the door and nearly knock over Sesshomaru in the process.

I look up at him after he pushed Kagura away from me. "Wench, Where do you think you're going?" he says to me. He picks me up and jumps up into the rooms above us. He pushes on a door and then throws me inside on the bed. "I'll be back later, in the mean time, do you want to listen to Kagura's screams?" he asks me, with an evil tint to his eyes. I look at him horrified.

"What my lovely, don't you want her to pay for ruining us?" he asks. "No." I say as strongly as I could. He let out a malice chuckle before turning. "No matter, she still will suffer." he said over his shoulder, and with that he left I listened to kagura scream for 5 hours straight. I can't cry anymore. I can't cry out for her anymore. "Inuyasha.. Please come.." I say to myself as fall back into the dreamless sleep.

I wake up feeling numb all over. My throat hurts horribly and I can't move my arms or legs. As I try to sit up Sesshomaru walks into the room. "Ah, I see my bite has taken into affect." he says. He rips my shirt to look at the bite. It has a purple tint with blue. "Yes, very good." he said.

He jumps onto the bed and wraps his arms around me again. "Mm.. Mikodemon.. Would you like it here or in front of Kagura's dead corpse?" he asks me, taunting. I try to look at him before mentally shuddering. "Ka.gur.a's de.ad??" I manage to rasp out. He smirks down at me before pushing his nose into my shoulder. "Well yes my love, she needed to pay." was his answer.

I let silent tears fall down my face. I wish Inuyasha would find me, Inuyasha should be here. I miss him. He needs to be here. "Se-Sesshomaru." I say, shakily "yes." he mumbles into my hair. "I love Inuyasha."

With Inuyasha (His P.O.V.)

I can feel her hurting, feel her crying. Where in the seven hells is she? "Miroku, can you feel her any?" I ask him. We're flying all over the country side yet I can't seem to find her. "Yes!" he shouts. I look at him eagerly, waiting for him to continue. "It's faint but I feel it, go this way." he points to the west. We come upon a eerie castle that reeks of Sesshomaru and Kagura. There's also some other scent I can't quite place..

"Naraku.." I breathe aloud. Sango looks at me with worry. "I smelt him too." she concluded. We race off towards the castle to an enemy we thought was long gone. "I'm coming Kagome, don't loose hope."


End file.
